Le nom de l'espoir
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Une version AU de l'avénement d'Aragorn. Et si finalement la quête du rôdeur échouait pour protéger celle du hobbit? La fin de la communauté de l'anneau reprise avec une comparaison avec la campagne de Bolivie de Che Guevara.


**- **_**We are told to remember the idea, not the man, because a man can fail. He can be caught, he can be killed and forgotten, but 400 years later, an idea can still change the world. -**_

**- **_**On nous dit de nous souvenir de l'idée mais pas de l'homme car un homme peut échouer. Il peut se faire attraper, il peut mourir et être oublié, mais 400 ans après, une idée peut encore changer le monde.**_**-**_**  
**__V for Vendetta_

Cet os est assez spécial. Ce dimanche, je me suis prise de nostalgie pour Ernesto Che Guevara en écoutant des chansons sur lui. Quand j'étais ado c'était mon héros incontournable. Je l'admire toujours mais bien sûr avec une certaine réserve. (Vive l'esprit critique). J'écoutais la célèbre ì¡Hasta siempre! ì quand mon esprit de fanfictieuse m'a emportée dans une transe où j'ai vu Aragorn devenir le Che. C'est dans cet esprit d'hommage que je vous présente mon OS complètement AU où a quête de l'anneau suit un autre chemin que prévu; Où les visages d'Aragorn et du Che se mêlent pour en devenir qu'un: celui du héros sacrifié. Je te salue Che et j'espère qu'à présent tu es en paix.

Dédicace à Ernesto Guevara et à Doc.

---  
- Ernesto était un fanatique de la vérité. C'était son fantasme. Autant il était glacial au combat, inflexible dans tout ce qui touchait la Révolution, autant sa tendresse était immense et son humour rempli de bonne humeur.-  
_  
Portrait d'Ernesto Guevara par son père - dans Che Guevara de Jean Cormier_

--  
- Es el llanto del viento,  
La caricia del alba.  
¡ _**La esperanza**__ mi niño  
se llama Che Guevara !-_

- _Ce sont les larmes du vent,  
La caresse de l'aube.  
__**L'espoir**__ mon enfant,  
S'appelle Che Guevara _-__

- Che Esperanza Egon Kragel

Combien de mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ d'Imladris? Onze ou dix mois à errer sans pouvoir atteindre l'ennemi. Des siècles à avancer sur ces terres périlleuses sans savoir si un jour ils pourront mener leur quête à bien.  
Depuis la chute de Gandalf, la Communauté s'était enlisée. Pippin et Merry avaient été capturés et malgré leur loyauté avaient fini par tout dévoiler sous la torture. Sauron et son bras droit n'avaient pas attendu pour déployer toutes leurs forces armées. Cherchant à rester cachés, ce qui restait de la communauté échoua dans un village rohirrim aux alentours d'Adburg. Le peuple des hommes n'hésitèrent pas à les aider. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'approuvait cette terrifiante et révoltante force qui allait bientôt les submerger. Les membres de la Communauté se jetèrent sur l'humble repas qu'on leur offrait. Leur dernier repas chaud remontait à très longtemps. Assis à l'écart du groupe, Aragorn fumait sa pipe malgré le souffle qui lui manquait de plus en plus. Il savait que leur combat ne durera pas longtemps.  
Il était le descendant d'une lignée de résistants. Siècle après siècle, ils avaient lutté pour que l'Ombre ne règne pas sur les Hommes, pour qu'ils soient libres de cet asservissement. Aragorn avait vu lui-même la misère et la souffrance dans laquelle vivaient les Gondoriens, les Hobbits et les Rohirrims. Il connaissait ce dont Sauron était capable. Il avait vu l'horreur dans laquelle vivent les Haradrims. Il aurait pu choisir de rester dans la douce quiétude d'Imladris. Mais il savait que chaque nuit, il aurait vu ces visages délavés par la peur et l'injustice et n'aurait pas pu rester paisiblement aux côtés d'Arwen.  
Legolas, attentif, vint lui donner un bol de potage. Le rôdeur le remercia puis demanda:

- Ont-ils peur de nous? S'ils craignent une quelconque punition pour nous avoir logés... Nous pouvons très bien trouver un coin abrité dans les bois.

Il savait pertinemment que cette constante humidité le mènerait à sa perte et qu'une nuit dans un véritable abri lui ferait du bien. Mais avant ce corps qui le trahissait venait le peuple... Son peuple.

Avec honte, le fermier Rohirrim baissa les yeux en expliquant qu'il avait trois enfants et que son épouse en attendait un autre. Il croyait en la révolution mais ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa famille. Et qu'il désirait qu'ils s'en aillent après leur repas.

Aragorn fut le premier à se lever et à ranger son matériel. Il fixait son épée alors que Sam et Frodo terminaient leur repas. Aucun d'entre eux ne désirait continuer à errer dans ces terres sauvages, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le devoir prévalait sur tous leurs petits conforts. Sam se redressa le premier puis tendit la main à son maître. Gimli avait perdu ses remarques sarcastiques depuis un moment.

Frodo suivit Sam dans la cour. Leurs pieds nus étaient ensanglantés et douloureux. Ils étaient si loin de leur Comté; si loin de leur paisible existence. Frodo sentit contre son corps la brûlure de l'anneau. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, Aragorn passa à côté de lui en lui tapotant l'épaule. Le Hobbit inspira profondément et le suivit.

La Communauté se dirigea vers une forêt qui environnait la ferme où ils avaient mangé. Il pleuvait sans relâche et tout le monde pouvait entendre la respiration douloureuse du rôdeur. Mais Aragorn continuait à avancer. Bientôt le jour se lèverait, et ils pourraient se reposer. Mais la nuit, les milices d'orcs les traquaient sans relâche et ils ne pouvaient pas baisser la garde ni s'arrêter quelque part. Aragorn marchait en tête, suivi de Gimli, Sam et Frodo, et Legolas fermait la marche. Gandalf était tombé face au Balrog, et Boromir... Boromir avait été abattu par l'Ennemi le jour où Merry et Pippin avaient été faits prisonniers.

Ils ne savaient pas qui serait le prochain à faillir. Ils étaient tous affaiblis par la lutte et le temps. Un léger craquement attira l'attention sans faille de Legolas. Il dépassa les autres pour s'entretenir à mi voix avec Aragorn:

- Je pense que le fermier nous a dénoncés.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête:

- Il nous a bien dit qu'il avait une famille à nourrir. Ils nous suivent depuis bien des semaines. Ils savent que nous sommes dans le Rohan.

- Aragorn, nous devons trouver un endroit où leur faire face: ils nous suivent. Je les ai entendus.

Un léger sourire détendit le visage du rôdeur:

- Rien n'échappe à un elfe.

Puis il se rembrunit et hâta son pas. Il était à bout de souffle mais ils devaient se mettre à couvert. Frodo et Sam boitaient en tentant de suivre les longues enjambées de l'elfe et du rôdeur. Gimli fermait la marche à présent et se cramponnait à sa hache. Soudainement, une flèche rustique se planta sur un arbre juste derrière le nain. Aragorn se retourna en dégainant son épée. Legolas sortit une flèche et prépara son arc. Mais ni Gimli ni les Hobbits ne purent réagir avant qu'une pluie de flèches ne s'abatte sur eux. Voyant que ce face à face était inégal, Aragorn ordonna:

- Retraite! Retraite!

Les rescapés de la Communauté commencèrent une folle course à travers la forêt. Legolas jeta un coup d'úil pour voir si les Hobbits les suivaient encore et constata la disparition de Gimli. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre les retardataires. Ils traversèrent le lit d'une rivière asséchée et Aragorn fit signe vers une dénivellation du terrain.  
Une fois cachés dans cet abri temporaire, le rôdeur empoigna Frodo et lui dit:

- Nous avons peu de chance de pouvoir nous en sortir tous. Frodo, ta quête est la plus importante. D'autres hommes comme moi se lèveront contre le joug de cette puissance sans humanité. Mais si l'Ennemi retrouve son Anneau... Et bien, il y a peu de chances que ces Hommes puissent survivre assez longtemps pour lutter.

Il reprit son souffle, jeta un regard vers le chemin qu'ils venaient de quitter puis ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers ceux du Hobbit:

- Pour cela, Frodo... Vas-y ! Continue la quête, nous allons retenir l'ennemi aussi longtemps que nous le pourrons. Ils ne sauront que trop tard que l'arme de l'ennemi n'est pas en notre possession.

On pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements sauvages des orcs s'approcher. Frodo se redressa et Aragorn lui tendit des cartes souillées, une autre dague et une liasse de lettres.  
Le Hobbit avait déjà disparu entre les arbres quand le rôdeur, l'elfe et le Hobbit virent les troupes de l'Ennemi apparaître. Aragorn tenait déjà fermement Anduril et son expression était sans émotions. Ses camarades n'avaient pas peur non plus. Après tant de jours à être traqués, cette confrontation était comme une bénédiction.  
Frodo, de son côté, continuait à courir. Il serrait entre ses mains tout ce qui lui restait de ses compagnons. Les larmes bordaient ses yeux. Il savait qu'il ne les reverrait plus. Il savait aussi qu'Aragorn avait tort: il n'y aura plus jamais d'hommes comme lui.

Etrangement, les orcs ne tuèrent pas les derniers membres de la Communauté, mais les emprisonnèrent. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de les garder en vie. Ils allaient être fouillés et interrogés. Sam tenait à peine debout, Legolas l'aidait à marcher. L'elfe lui-même saignait de diverses blessures. Aragorn avait été touché au genou et boitait à présent. Enchaînés par les Orcs, ils furent reconduits vers le village rohirrim qui les avait dénoncés. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues et tous les volets étaient fermés. Les trois résistants furent conduits à une ancienne demeure royale.  
Pendant des heures, ils furent questionnés. Ils étaient enfermés chacun dans une salle. Et ils savaient qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants. Aragorn avait été emprisonné dans une salle où, très longtemps auparavant, les enfants du roi recevaient leur instruction. Il était assis à même le sol et attendait la fin de son interrogatoire. Il ne répondait à aucune question. Ses pensées restaient figées sur le peuple, sur ceux pour qui il allait donner sa vie. Avait-elle été seulement la sienne?

L'interrogatoire était terminé et le rôdeur savait que c'était la fin. Il avait lutté sans relâche à chaque instant de sa vie. Il savait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir contre l'Ombre. Il espérait d'ailleur_s_ que Frodo réussirait à quitter ces terres où ils n'avaient plus d'alliés. Il y avait d'autres révolutionnaires comme eux au Gondor, qui n'était pas encore sous le joug de l'Ennemi. La lutte n'était pas terminée. L'Ombre pouvait éteindre un foyer de rébellion mais l'Anneau n'était pas encore en sa possession. Et tant que le pouvoir ultime n'était pas entre les mains de l'Ennemi, tout était possible.

Deux Rohirrims et le chef de la bande d'orcs entrèrent dans sa geôle. Le rôdeur se leva. Il était temps.  
Il n'avait plus ses armes. Il n'aurait pas la mort honorable qu'il désirait. Un des Rohirrims tenait une arbalète et semblait blême. Aragorn leva les yeux pour observer ses bourreaux. Des Rohirrims... Des hommes comme lui. Avaient-ils vendu leurs âmes? L'arbalète était clairement celle d'un orc. Le rôdeur plongea son regard dans celui de son bourreau et le Rohír baissa les yeux. Il lâcha presque son arme. Mais Aragorn ne bougea pas. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir mais cet instant était son dernier et rien ne pourrait lui faire plier le genou.

Le deuxième Rohír tendit une bouteille à son compagnon et celui-ci en vida la moitié. Il avait peur. Quelque chose dans le regard inflexible du rôdeur le faisait presque trembler. Ou bien était-ce l'horreur du geste qu'il allait accomplir qui le retenait?

Comme sil donnait un ordre à un de ses hommes, le capitaine des rôdeurs murmura d'une voix résonnante:

_- Tire, n'aie pas peur! Tire! (1)_

Le mur fut couvert par la malhabileté du Rohír. Ce ne fut pas une flèche mais plusieurs qui firent tomber le dernier des Númenoriens. Mais même face à sa mort, il ne ferma pas les yeux.

_- Pero apprenderás seguro,  
Soldatito boliviano,  
Que a un hermano no se vende,  
Que no se mata a un hermano,  
Soldatito de Bolivia,  
Que no se mata a un hermano -_

- Mais tu apprendras certainement,  
Petit soldat bolivien  
Qu'on ne vend pas un frère,  
Qu'on ne tue pas un frère.  
Petit soldat de Bolivie,  
Qu'on ne tue pas un frère.-__

- Guitarra en duelo mayor - N. Guilién/ A. Parra -

(1) j'ai directement tiré cette citation de la biographie du Che que j'ai cité au début.


End file.
